This invention relates generally to rebound apparatus of the type used in ball games and the like for providing a target at which a ball can be thrown for rebounding the ball to the thrower or other player.
Rebound devices for rebounding a ball or the like are known in the art, but they commonly have a flat planar rebound surface. Since the lateral extent of the rebound surface is limited, the angular range into which the ball can be rebounded is also limited. In order for a player to effect a large rebound angle he must position himself so as to obtain an equally large angle of incidence of the ball against the rebound surface. This severely limits the strategy of play, since a very narrow range of rebound angles is possible from any one throwing position.
Rebound devices with either curved or sectioned rebound surfaces are known, but they always present the same surface to the players, and while inclinable rebound surfaces have been used, the basic orientation of the rebound surface is fixed.